The present invention relates to a portable work surface for use in the construction trade, and more particularly, to a lightweight, portable work platform specially adapted to support a workpiece for carpentry.
In the construction trade, it is often necessary to transport tools and materials to a remote work site. At such remote work sites, it can be difficult to find a sturdy, level work surface for cutting and assembling material. While sawhorses have traditionally been used in conjunction with a sheet of material, such as a sheet of plywood, to form a work table, the resulting work table is usually unstable and easily damaged by cutting and sawing. Further, the plywood sheet can shift on the sawhorses during a cutting operation, creating a safety hazard. In addition to the above problems, transporting, assembling and disassembling the multiple sawhorses and plywood sheets at the work sites can be cumbersome.
While more sturdy, durable work surfaces, such as would normally be found in a workshop, are known, these work surfaces are usually large and heavy, thus making transportation to and assembly at a job site impracticable.
In view of the above problems, there is a need for a sturdy, lightweight work platform which can be easily transported to and assembled at a remote work site, and which is designed to facilitate various cutting and assembly tasks without damaging the structure of the platform or the workpiece.